Swept Away
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: OneShot: Vlad thought he won, believing he held Danny's fate in his hands. But Sam is able to get Vlad away. She grabs hold of his wrists and doesn't want to let go. Will she be able to save him? Or will he just be...swept away? Rewritten


Summery: One-Shot: Vlad thought he won, with Danny dangling over the edge of the bridge too weak to fight back and his powers shorted out. Sam is able to get Vlad away from Danny, but is it too late? Will she be able to save him from his possible death? Or will he be...swept away?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Danny Phantom. Plain as that.

**_A/N:_** I rewrote this slightly. More like added a part to it, but now it gives you a reason as to why- ah! I can't reveal such information to first time readers! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Swept Away**_

Danny went flying over the edge of the stone bridge, but managed to grasp the edge of it.

He could just barely feel the mist of the rushing river underneath him.

Vlad approached Danny, putting the recently used Plasmius Maximus in his pocket, and grinned as he put his foot on Danny's hands.

Danny yelped in pain from the pressure. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable. His weak and battered body was holding on as best as it could, but the pressure of Vlad's foot on his hands was making it harder and harder to hold on, his hands getting weaker and weaker, therefore his grip was loosening on the rock bridge's edge.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in fear and worry from the distance. She had watched the whole battle and now felt helpless. Her eyes were watery and she fought a long, hard battle to hold back her tears.

Throughout the battle, Sam didn't want to interfere, hoping Danny could pull through like he always had in the past, but she knew he wouldn't last, at the rate he was going.

Now he was dangling over the edge and she couldn't do anything but watch. Unless...

Vlad was too caught up in his victory over Danny that he didn't notice Sam, as quietly as she could, running to where the two halfas were.

"Say goodbye, Daniel." Vlad sneered as he increased the pressure on Danny's hands by pushing his boot down with much more force. A few small but painful cracks could be heard as he increased the pressure and Danny winced as he felt the pain of the possibly broken bones in his hands.

Just as all hope seemed lost, the pressure suddenly lightened completely as Sam slammed into Vlad's side with her shoulder, causing him to fly a few feet before sliding on the ground, away from Danny.

Sam gathered herself from the blow, holding her head with a hand to help the world to stop spinning around her, her shoulder beginning to hurt tremendously. Vlad wasn't a very light man. Even if he did look a bit on the skinny side, he was still very heavy.

Suddenly she remembered Danny and Sam ran to the edge, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the slight dizzy feeling she felt from the blow she gave Vlad, and grabbed Danny's wrists.

Unfortunately it was Vlad's foot that had been keeping him from falling after his hands had been severely weakened, and without the pressure that allowed him to hold on, as painful as it was, his grip was slipping.

"Danny! Come on! Don't give up! Please!" The tears she tried so hard to suppress finally broke the dam and flooded her eyes, making her eyes slightly cloudy, but with her right hand she wiped most of them away then grabbed his wrist again, holding tightly.

Danny began crying too, not only because of the pain from trying to hold on, though no doubt his hands were broken because of Vlad, but also for the fact that Sam was crying, which she never normally did.

He felt a small, warm tear fall on his cheek which slowly got washed away by his own that flowed silently down his face.

He had a feeling that this would be the end for him. As much as he was too ashamed to admit it out loud, he was afraid. He was, for the first time in his life, truly afraid.

"Danny, no…" Sam whispered softly, not wanting Danny to let go, but the look in his eyes seemed to plead for her to be happy and just let him go, like he knew it was his time and he was willing to let death sweep him away.

Danny smiled softly and winced as his grip slipped slightly. He looked down to the raging river below then back to Sam. Her eyes were shut tightly as she felt the emotional pain circulate through her veins, making her shake as she held on with all her might, not wanting to let him go.

His soft smile returned as he looked at her with love filled eyes. She opened her eyes, their gaze met and it was then that they silently knew they loved each other, no questions or doubts to cloud their feelings. Sam looked at him and whispered desperately through sobs, "I don't want you to go Danny." But she had a bad feeling it was his time, just as he accepted the dreading feeling she felt.

His hands were crushed and weak, too weak to hold him up much longer. Sam's shoulder made it too painful for her to try and pull him up and no one else was around to help, besides Plasmius of course.

She glanced to where Vlad had been pushed and noticed he was gone. There seemed to be no hope in helping Danny now. She looked back to Danny and tried to smile encouragingly, as if she could lift his hope enough through her smile to give him enough strength to climb up. But her smile seemed to fault as Danny winced again, as if the weak hope she presented him through her smile wasn't enough.

The time came and his hands began to slowly yet steadily slip from the edge of the bridge and every small slip Sam held on tighter. Before his hands completely slipped, he told Sam in a soft, loving voice that made her smile even though the circumstances were as bad as they were, "Sam, please let go. I'm going to fall anyway. I'm weak and pretty much dead weight, and if I do fall, I don't want you coming with me. You deserve to live...more than I."

She began to sob again and practically yelled at him, "So do you!" He sighed, flinching because of the sharp pains in his hands. Sam tried pulling him up, but her shoulder ached and she was feeling very weak, both physically and emotionally. She was determined to save him, but the look in his eyes—fright, happy, determined, willing, sad, and most importantly loving—all kept her from doing what she planned to do for a split second as she took in all of those emotions that radiated from those icy blue orbs.

She gasped as his wrists slipped from her weak grasp and she watched in fright, eyes tearing uncontrollably, as she watched the fear and willingness to die in Danny's eyes, knowing he had no other choice but to be swept away for he didn't have enough energy to even hold on any longer, let alone pull himself up and into the safety of Sam's arms.

The last thing he saw was Sam reaching over the edge of the bridge yelling his name, right before he fell into the raging river below.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I decided to add little bit to it so it made a tad bit more sense of why Danny "gave up so easily". Hope that it makes more sense. I also added a few other things to smooth the story out and allow it to flow better. Hope its even better than the first try! 

How was it? Too much? Not enough? Please let me know. This is my first one-shot and I need to know how it was. I'm not very good at one-shots and most of my story's became story's by starting out as one-shot ideas. I get plot ideas going once I think of a possible one-shot and so that's why this is my first. I've forced myself to keep this a one-shot. _But!_ I do have ideas for a story around this scene. It would most likely explain what happened before this scene, like how it came to be like this, and what happens after that scene.

I couldn't help but already have ideas, but I'm not going to waste my time writing a story out if no one wants me to make one so they can read and review to it. I don't know if that last sentence made sense.

Anyways, I do have ideas for a story to go along with this one-shot and it would be posted separately, _if_ plenty of people want one. Please RxR! I need to know if it's good or not. I might be able to make more one-shots, but I need to know if this is good enough first before going off and making more. I wouldn't want to make bad one-shots, now would I?

Thx everyone for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. Also, if you can, please check out my other stories on my Profile when you have the time. I appreciate it a lot!

Horselvr4evr123


End file.
